We're In a Whole Lot of Trouble
by MyEffect
Summary: Sam finds an unusual case to check out. While on the hunt, events take a turn for the worse when both vampires and werewolves turn each brother into their own species. During season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were in travelling down the long country road heading to the state of Alabama. They were checking out a hunt that Sam managed to find in the national newspaper.

"So tell me more about this hunt, Sammy." Dean told his brother while he turned down the radio.

They were still looking for their father and Sam was still getting over Jessica's death. Sam hadn't been sleeping very well so he was looking very rough and exhausted.

"Over 20 deaths have been reported in the area and they seem to be different cases. Half of them have their hearts missing but the other have died from blood lose with animal bites all over them. If I knew any better I would say we are dealing with werewolves but the blood lose doesn't fit their patterns."

"Sounds like vampires." Dean commented.

"Right," Sam agreed, "so instead maybe we're looking at rituals. Sacrifices."

"Makes a bit more sense but why kill people in different ways?"

"Just as long as they die, I guess it doesn't really matter how."

"What about the body count? How many more have to die until this ritual is complete?"

"I don't know for sure until I find out what ritual is actually being preformed."

"Great. Research." Dean complained.

"Like you do it anyway, jerk. You end up going out to some bar."

"Don't I get points for trying to be interested for more than 5 minute though?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"All you'll get is my thanks for giving me peace and quiet for a few hours." Sam teased and Dean scolded at his brother.

"Whatever." He mumbled back and turned the radio back up.

The rest of the road trip was uneventful and boring, to Sam at least. Dean could probably never get bored with driving the Impala.

Once they checked into the only motel in town Sam began the research phase of the case while Dean just seemed to flick through a random book. After about 2 hours he got fed up.

"I'm not getting squat at my end how about you?" He asked Sam.

"There absolutely nothing similar to sacrifices like what's happening, it's making me think that we've got the wrong thing here."

"Well if they aren't rituals and we can't find anything in these books, I say we check out the scene ourselves. Where was it?"

"It's the forest just on the outskirts of town. The victims were found on camp walking lanes and the path has been cut of from the public now."

"Yeah," Dean snorted, "like that's going to stop the killings. Police man, they're useless."

"Even so, maybe it's not such a good idea to head to the crime scenes until we figure out more. At least check the history of the area or search for any survivors."

"Come on, Sammy! Let's just go and do the hands on part. What's the worst that good happen?"

"Eh, Dean, we could get caught in the middle of it?" Sam said with a 'duh' tone.

"Don't be such a bitch. Come on." Dean said getting up and putting on his jacket. Sam just sighed and did the same.

"So, what should we bring?." Sam asked.

"Our first guess was werewolves so remember to bring silver bullets. And bring a large knife just in case." Dean recommended. "Anyway, we're just scoping the place out, don't go looking for trouble and we might not have to use these things." He continued.

"Don't go looking for trouble?" Sam mocked, "Take your own advice, Jerk."

Dean chuckled his way out the motel door.

Dean parked his car on the main road leading up to the forest. Sam continued to complain about how stupid this idea was never won the argument.

After trailing through the trees for a good half hour and finding nothing but the tape scenes to cut off the public, Dean decided to change tactics.

"Let's split up. If we can't find anything clues to what's causing the deaths, we'll figure it out tomorrow cause it's getting late."

"I don't know Dean..." Sam hesitated.

"I doubt anything is here. I just want to double-check, okay."

"Fine. But don't pull some sort of crap."

"Me?" Dean joked. "Take the right and keep your cell phone on you. And be careful."

"You too."

They went their separate ways hoping to find something useful for this hunt.

The moment Dean heard voices he slowed his pace and crouched to hide behind a bush. It took a few seconds because of the darkness but soon spotted a group a 'people' in a circle or huddle looking like they were making plans. There were 6 of them in ripped, worn out clothes and had blood all over their faces. When Dean looked up to confirm his suspicions, he saw that the full moon dominated the clear sky. Werewolves.

The older Winchester had a whole round in his gun, so if he was fast enough he could take them out quite easily from a distance.

Just then his cell phone rang which made Dean wince. They were bound to hear that and sure enough all head turned to his direction but not quite locating the sound specifically. Now pissed Dean answered his phone to make sure it wasn't an emergency before he went into kill mode.

"Sam! You better be dying!" He whispered/shouted.

"Dean!" He heard Sam yell on the other end. "It's vampires!" That confused Dean because he was certain that right in front of his were werewolves. Another check to see them and he saw the group now turning into their more animal side with his own eyes.

"Well, I've got werewolves over here, Sammy." He gulped.

"I'm running to the main road now, they're after me! I need a bigger knife." Sam said breathing through the phone.

"Just fight them off. How many are there?" Dean questioned him fast. He only had seconds left until he needed to go into action.

"4!"

"You can take them! Just get to the car and get the machete. I got to go, see you soon." Dean snapped his phone shout and focused all his attention to the turned werewolves growling under the full moon. They stared at each other for a moment and finally it all took off.

Dean immediately took off the safety on his gun and shot two werewolves dead, straight to the heart.

Two down, four to go.

After a miss to another monsters heart, Dean took a breath and made his aim more precise. Shooting again, this time hitting the target, another one dead.

From this point Dead didn't need to move from his spot but since they were running closer by the second, he realised he need to act faster.

Another shot long distance and the fourth wolf to go down was dead.

The last two werewolves were now hand-to-hand fight the Winchester causing him to drop his gun in the process. The wolves snarling at him made hit hard to get them away from him long enough to pick up his gun.

One wolf tacked him to the ground and Dean punched as hard as he could to the creatures gut causing him to stumble back the other way. He reached for his gun and shot it while it was down.

Dean lost count of how many he had killed and didn't notice the last wolf come up behind him and tacked him to the ground once again. The werewolf didn't let go easily, with its open mouth it bit Dean on his arm. The Winchester screamed out in pain and shock.

In complete rage Dean kneed it in its crotch and shot it in the heart.

"Shit!" Dean shouted. He was breathing heavily and the adrenalin was making him jumpy.

Dean slowly rolled up his jacket sleeve and gasped in pure disbelief. A very visible bite mark bled out on his skin.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He kept repeating. He kicked the werewolf that had done this to him over and over again to take out his anger.

"No way am I going to turn into a fucking werewolf. No fucking way!" He checked the wound again to triple check that it was still there.

"F-" He was about to curse again but stopped from the scream that came from the distance. _Sam._

Forgetting about his deadly situation, Dean ran through the trees heading to the main road where Sam had run to.

He almost tripped over a severed head on the way, meaning that Sam had managed to take out one vamp with his large knife. Only three more bastards to go, Dean said to himself.

Coming closer to the location of the main road Dean saw three people looking down at something. He just prayed it wasn't his brother, dead. He saw the machete that Sam must have gotten his hands on, on the ground and picked it up. He slowed his pace when he got nearer to the vampires. Hoping he could catch them off guard

"Don't kill him! I've got something much better planned." Dead heard one of them say. Nothing was said after that but could only hear sound of a struggle.

"Now he's become the thing he hates most." They all laughed.

Dean saw red as he cut through one vamps head clean off. Just as the other two were about to attack he lifted up his weapon and beheaded them as fast as he could.

Only then Dean focused on another, panting, body on the ground. He ran over to see Sam with blood all over his mouth.

"Double shit!" Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam shouted over. "They- They turned me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't stop panicking. As soon as Dean knelt beside him on the forest floor with headless vampires around them, he panicked. He was a monster now, himself or Dean would be forced to kill him.

"Sammy! Hey, Sam! Look at me." Dean was saying. "It's going to be fine. We're going to fix this. I'm going to save you." He confidently said. If only he could save himself, the bite he had gotten from the freaking werewolf was starting to sting like a bitch. Somehow he knew it was only going to get worse for him.

"You can't, Dean. I'm a vampire. I'm actually a vampire and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Sam shouted back. Dean shook his head in complete determination. He was going to get his little brother better.

Dean took a clothe from his jacket and started to wipe the vampire blood off of Sam's mouth.

"No, Sam. Nothing is going to happen to you. And don't think for a second that checking yourself out is the solution."

"It's the only way, I could kill people."

"No you won't because I'll be there to stop you. Look, we got to get out of here. When we get back to the motel we do what you do best. Research, and we'll look high and low for a cure or at least a solution, okay Sam. Come on." Dean helped Sam get on his feet then they made their way to the car.

Throughout the drive back to the motel room Sam held his head in his hands as If he didn't want to see the look on his brother's face. However, Dean had more than Sam to think about. He couldn't keep still It felt like his whole body was on fire. Probably because the full moon is still up and he just got bitten by a werewolf. To Dean it sounded completely unreal, pathetic and even cheesy.

Both Winchesters had become their job, the creatures they hunt. What are they suppose to do.

Find a solution. Dean concluded to himself, but Sam comes first.

As soon as they parked the car, Dean helped Sam into their room and shut the door.

"Ah!" Sam winced. "The light." He complained scrunching his eyes and Dean switched them off straight away.

"Sam, sit down."

"You need to lower the volume, Dean. It's like you're shouting."

"We need to be honest here Sam. As soon as you start to feel... Hungry, tell me." He choked on his own words.

"This can't be happening, Dean."

"Well, get use to it. We need to adjust to this fast if we're going to keep each other safe."

"And civilians." Sam added. Dean just stared at his brother not liking where his head was at, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"You want to tell me what happened back there?"

"I was running to the car just like you said. I got there, grabbed the machete and started fighting them. I got one but then another got me from behind and I dropped my weapon. I started running again but then I couldn't see all of them any more. Just when I realised only two of them were chasing me, the last one knocked me over the head. I was seeing spots, man. Couldn't even hear what they were saying. Next thing I knew they held me down and bled in my mouth. That's when you came and you know the rest..."

"It's not your fault, Sam." Dean said. You could hear the guilt in his voice.

"How is it anyone else's, Dean? I can't believe I screwed up."

"If it's anyone's, it's mine. I shouldn't have convinced you to check out the scene tonight without enough preparation."

"I don't blame you, Dean." Dean just shrugged Sam's comment off, wanting to change the subject before he spilled out his 'being-bitten-by-a-werewolf-secret'.

"Now we know why the deaths were different. There were two types of monsters on this case. They must have been fighting in some macho show down."

"How are we going to get through this, Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy. I've never heard of a cure before. Not even in dad's journal, no mention and not even a theory." Dean suddenly felt very sick. His father. What was he suppose to think about this? All dad has ever taught his is that there is no place in this world for monsters.

"I can't just live like this. How are we suppose to hunt?"

"Listen, you don't have to kill people to get blood, do you? We can steal from the hospital, get blood bags. Or we can see if feeding on animals work. There's got to be something else."

"What about the job?"

"Concentrate on it. If you ever have... Urges... You tell me and we'll put the case on hold."

"What about going outside?"

"Where sunglasses."

"What about the whole nest thing?"

"You've got me."

"What if I turn evil?"

"I'll keep you sane."

"What if you can't stop me?"

"Sam!" Dean shouted obviously having enough of his brothers interrogation. When he noticed Sam winced from the volume he calmed down. "We can get through it. Remember reading about newly turned vamps when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you find out?"

"Just that the first few days are the hardest. The longer you are a vamp the easier it is to control."

"There, see. We just got to help you through the first few weeks and we can continue travelling the road." Dean said.

Sam considered what his brother was saying. He just couldn't get his head around the fact he's now a _vampire. _He just wished it was all a sick joke.

"Yeah," Sam sigh, "Okay."

After a moment of silent thinking, Dean couldn't take the curiosity much longer.

"What's it like?" Sam whipped his head up surprised.

"Annoying." He paused trying to think of a better way to put it. "I can hear things from far away, it's giving me a headache. The light's hurt my eyes and I feel dehydrated... Basically it sucks."

"I think we better get those blood bags asap before there's an emergency for it. I better get it myself, just don't leave this motel. Okay?"

"Yeah. I won't be going anywhere soon, Dean." He said while lying down on his bed.

"Call me if anything happens." Dean took Sam's silence as an agreement. He reluctantly opened the door planning to be as quick as possibly could. Dean then locked the motel door, just in case.

Once the door was closed, the pounding in Sam's head seemed to grow. When Dean was here it had distracted Sam from pain and the constant edge to him.

Deciding that laying still was not helping, he moved to the mirror and took a long look at himself. Nothing obvious had changed but he could feel it. Running his tongue across the top of his mouth, his stomach flipped when he felt tiny slits that covered his second set of teeth. Now the realisation definitely set in but can he live with being a vampire for the rest of his life?

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was on his way out of the hospital smuggling 5 bags of blood in his jacket. Hopefully it will be enough, he thought to himself. That's when he realised that he didn't know the first thing about vampire habits. How on earth was he suppose to help Sam if they didn't understand them enough? It was just something else to add to the list.

Now driving back to Sam in record time, his hand started to burn. Taking it off the steering wheel and driving one-handed he found out why he could smell burning flesh. His silver ring.

Then the pain suddenly became too intense and he winced forcing him to pull over at the side of the road. Dean quickly took off his ring and practically through it across the car as it began to burn his other hand.

Great. The downside of becoming a werewolf, you can't touch silver.

This made Dean upset as the his ring actually meant something. It was a gift from his father when he turned 21. There was nothing special about his birthday and it didn't have a secret meaning, it was his first proper gift from his dad. And now he can't wear the only thing that reminded him that it wasn't all about the job because now he was the job.

_Sammy comes first. _He reminded himself. Once Sam can control his blood intake and urges to kill then he could focus on his situation. Besides, he had another 4 weeks until it really becomes a problem and Sam would be strong enough to look after him.

It was best not to mention his werewolf bite to Sam until he had to. There was just too much on his plate right now.

Dean reached the motel they were checked in at and parked the car once again. Just in case someone saw him, Dean kept the blood bags in his jacket.

When he came up to their door, it was already open.

"Oh shit." Dean said for the third time this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctantly, Dean opened the door frightened at what to expect. Deciding to do it fast like if you were to rip off a band ad, he pushed the motel door open fast only to have a maid scream at him and drop some towel she had in her hand.

"What are you doing in here?" He practically growled. Recovering from the startled intrusion the maid began to mumble sorry while picking up what she dropped.

"No one answered I thought the room was empty I'm sorry, sir." She mumbled, then rushed out the room. _No one answered?_

"Sam?" He called out to an empty room. After a moment there was a crash in the bathroom and that's the first time Dean noticed that it was locked shut.

"Dean? Is she gone?" He heard through the door. Dean sighed in complete relief that Sam was still here, he almost chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied and finally closed the motel door glaring at the back of the maid that had now gone to a different room.

"That was close." Sam said. It looked like he had been sweating and now had a thin layer sheen to his forehead. "I could smell her Dean. It was killing me."

"But you didn't do anything and that's the point."

"Did you get it?" Dean took a moment at figuring out what his brother was asking and then he remembered the blood bags in his jacket.

"Yeah..." Dean said sadly. This was their life now. Blood bags and cages. "You're not going to go all Dracula on me, are you?" He continued and handed Sam a bag.

"Don't plan on it." Sam replied and took of the plastic opening to the blood. He took a deep breath preparing for the outcome and shared a look with his brother. "Cheers?" Sam tried to joke, obviously picking up on Dean's worry about him but instead he just winced at the remark. Making Sam feel even worse for his brother and what this was doing to him.

Taking another deep breath Sam now just wanted to get it over and done with. Silenced haunted the room while Sam gulped the blood down. Strange enough, Dean noticed that some colour in his brother's face showed again.

"That better? Need another one?" Dean asked, wearily when he noticed Sam's second set of teeth were on display.

"No, I'm good. Don't want to drink more than I have to." Sam said and concentrated on pulling his teeth back to normal.

"Vampires, man. Gets funnier every time I hear it." Dean told his brother, sitting on his bed.

"Tell me about it. Doesn't seem real yet."

"I'm serious about this whole communication thing, Sam. You have to tell me what you're feeling so I can help you, so we can work as a team to settle this bitch." Dean now felt like the biggest jerk for asking Sam to tell the truth when Dean is now lying to him straight to his face. He knew keeping his secret won't go well when Sam eventually find out he's a werewolf but all Dean could really concentrate on is getting Sam back closer to normality as possible.

"I will, Dean." Sam promised. "What happened to your hand?"

Dean whipped his head down to look at his hands and discovered that his right one, where his silver ring had been, was now blistered and had a horrible purple tone to it.

"I, um, had to punch a guard unconscious at the hospital, almost broke my hand." Dean easily lied.

"I hope no one saw you."

"Don't worry about me." He said with a hint of another meaning.

"I never knew you smelt so bad." Sam finally said after a moment of silence and chuckled at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"You smell like a dead animal or something. You should shower more often!" Sam continued to laugh and oblivious to him, Dean cringed. He began to wonder if he could tell more differences between himself and, human, people.

"Shut up." Was all Dean said wanting to drop the subject. "We have to leave soon, I think we've made to much of a mess in this town."

"I agree."

"Let's get some shut-eye, we've been up all night."

It was easier said than done. Dean couldn't get to sleep since he had so much going through his mind. In the middle of the brothers trying to rest, Sam woke up saying he needed another blood bag however went to sleep again straight after he had finished. This made Dean even more awake than before.

He tried not to find the whole drinking blood situation disgusting for Sammy's sake but it was hard. It was hard for Dean to see his little brother that way, not human.

His father had drilled in his brain the importance of Sam's life and how his job was to protect him, Dean failed. He had no idea what he was going to say to his dad once, if, they ever found him again or if they ever will decide to mention it and to keep it a tight-lipped secret. He knew that would never work after thinking about it some more, John Winchester was just a too good of a hunter for him not to see the difference in his sons.

* * *

When Sam started to awake for the day ahead of them for good, Dean had decided that they were screwed to hell.

"Hey man, you up?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, I was waiting for your lazy ass."

"What's the plan today?"

"I'm not really sure how your going to handle coming into contact with other people yet. Maybe we should just stay here another day..." Dean spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Dean, you said be honest with you, right?" Dean nodded, "I feel fine. I think I can handle being around people. Especially if I'm all juiced up."

"Okay, get showered and I'll see if there's another hospital I can go to, to get more food for you. If we're hitting the road we don't want to run out."

"Fine, but try not to punch any more guards!" Sam mocked as he went into the bathroom.

It was midday when the Winchester brothers were ready to get the hell away from this town but two people had unexpectedly showed up while the boys were putting their bags in the Impala.

"Dean! Sam!" They heard from across the parking lot.

"Caleb." Dean gasped. It was one of his dad's friends also in the hunting business He knew they had connections to him and hoped Sam could deal with his first time around a person after becoming a vamp.

Two hunters walked up to them and gave them handshakes.

"This is Terry, new hunting partner." Caleb introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said in distraction. "You heard anything from our father yet?"

"Sorry kid, I haven't. You boys here for the same thing we found? Unusual deaths?"

"Yeah, um, we sort of took care of it." Sam answered him with an uncertain voice.

"Sort of?" Caleb repeated him.

"Left a mess but we've got to jet out of town faster than we thought. We were going to call Bobby to clean it up but if you don't mind, since you're here..." Dean hinted.

"No problem. Wouldn't want to come all the way here for nothing." The new hunter, Terry, said. His gaze towards the brothers was starting to get uneasy for Dean's liking and decided they should wrap up their conversation fast.

"What's that?" Caleb pointed to Sam and all the hunters followed his gaze to Sam's shirt that had wet blood on it. Dean almost fell over in shock that they could be so stupid. Not even a week into their new lives and some hunters have almost found out their secret.

"Oh, um, cut myself on the hunt last night must have bled through again." Sam, cleverly shrugged the situation off.

"So we better go now if we're going to make it in time." Dean told them vaguely.

"Sure, guys. Don't be strangers!" Caleb gave another handshake to them both.

Sam and Dean rushed in the car and drove away.

In the car Dean gave Sam a death glare and his brother shrugged away.

"Be more careful, Sam! We haven't even gone a full day with 'the new you' and hunters are already gotten suspicious."

"Sorry. It really won't happen again."

* * *

When they were gone Caleb and Terry shared a confused look.

"Did something seem... Off, to you?"

"Sure did." Terry agreed.

Caleb nodded his head toward their motel room that they were getting their bags from. "Let's check it out."

Terry picked the lock and entered the room. Looking around, the beds were unmade and there were food packet over flowing the bin.

"I thought they were hunters, not pigs." Terry laughed.

Caleb made his way to a bed and something caught his eye that way half tucked under it. He bent down to pick it up and went slightly wide eyed.

It was an empty blood bag.

"I knew something was up with those freaks!" Terry said. Sam had some explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours into Dean and Sam's quick escape from the hunters that had unfortunately shown up for the same hunt, Dean started to get fidgety.

Dean groaned inwardly, he is usually fine when on a drive for long hours. Hell! He enjoys sitting down for days on end, driving down deserted roads. It made him feel calm and it felt like home.

But right now all he felt like doing was to run a marathon. He had so much energy built up that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Of course, Sam notices this and raises an eyebrow.

"You all right, man?" Sam's sudden voice made him jump a little as it was unexpected. Confused by his question, Dean was at a lose for words.

It almost felt wrong Sam asking it. He was the one that had to handle himself with being a vampire at this point of time, plus it was his little brother. He was the one that should be looking after him.

"Yeah? I'm fine, why?" He answered trying to shrug it off.

"You just seem jumpy. Afraid I'm going to attack you?" Sam half-joked. It was true, he was a killer now and it could happen. It made Sam cringe a little, he didn't want this. It was also making Sam scared for himself. So far, he was fine with the vampire side of him.

There had been no incident yet as to having urges and he wondered if he was naturally good at adjusting to things or that there was another meaning to why he was coping. Was it going to stay like this or is he going to suddenly flip like a switch and turn into a murderous creature of the supernatural? Sam was scared of himself.

"Don't be stupid. I just need to take a leak, that's all." Dean covered up.

"Really?" Sam said sceptically, "Cause ever since we got in the car your heart has been racing a mile a minute." He argued.

"You can hear that, huh?" Motioning to his heart.

"Yeah, you sure you're fine and not getting sick or something?"

"I'm sure, Sammy. Quit worrying."

Dean had noticed slight changes in his behaviour. It had only been two days ago that he had been bitten by that bastard werewolf. His whole body temperature had risen, he was more aware of his surroundings and sure felt stronger. What worried Dean is that he had a whole three weeks of his body changing until the big night where it won't be human any more.

The ringing of Dean's cell phone effectively made an end to their conversation. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller ID.

"It's Caleb." Dean stated.

"Do we answer it?" Sam asked. He too had noticed Caleb and his friends attitude toward them and it put a little paranoia into the boys.

"Going to have to." He retorted and took a deep breath before answering, then putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Caleb what's up, got the bodies all right?"

"Yeah, eventually. You boys made quite a mess here."

"Sorry about that, like I said we really had to get somewhere." Dean said, giving a weary glance to Sam.

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry anyway?" Caleb asked over the phone. Dean took a moment again to look towards Sam for help but he was having as much trouble as himself.

"Uh, got a case in New York. Unfinished business." He answered vaguely.

"First you leave a hunt here without cleaning up your own mess and now 'unfinished business' in New York? You're slacking, Dean. Would have thought your daddy taught you better than all this." Dean clenched his jaw, obviously not liking Caleb's judgement on him.

"Like I said, we're sorry about that."

"You need any help over in New York? Me and Terry got nothing to go on right now."

"No, don't worry about it. Me and Sam will be fine."

"How about we meet up after you finally do finish up business in New York and find another case together?" Caleb persisted. It made Dean frown his brow, it was almost as if Caleb was begging them to meet up again.

"Can't. Got a few lined up, one after the other. Maybe a different time, Caleb."

"Yeah, maybe a different time," He didn't sound offended but amused as if he knew something, "How's Sam doing?"

"Sam's fine, why do you ask?" Dean said worryingly.

"Just wondering there, Dean. Last I heard his girlfriend got burnt to a crisp, I'm just making sure." At Caleb's statement about Jessica Sam's fists tightened. he looked pretty angry and was shooting dagger at Dean's phone as if it had started world war three. Dean nudged him to take him out of his trance and hopefully get his anger down. Now was definitely not the time to go vampire.

"He's doing good considering. What's with the interrogation, looking to lock us up for good?"

"Well Dean, we just never got to catch up properly before. Haven't had a chance to see you kids since you were in high school." His voice was creeping Dean out and his instincts were telling him to wrap up the phone call with Caleb fast.

"Yeah, we'll catch up soon I'm sure. Look, I got to go. I'm still driving and I wouldn't want to crash my baby." Dean fake chuckled.

"Right." Caleb said and hung up on Dean abruptly.

Dean returned his phone back inside his pocket and glanced at Sam who still look pissed from Caleb's comment about his ex.

"Sam! Snap out of it." Sam winced at the volume and Dean mentally kicked himself for forgetting his brothers hearing senses were heightened. "Sorry." He quickly apologised.

Sam took a deep breath, calming his slight rage. "No, I'm sorry. I hate feeling like this I just hope I get over it soon."

"One step at a time, Sammy."

"What do you think all that was about? Do you think he could have caught onto us?" Sam said, changing the subject.

"I hope not but there's nothing to make him think so. I just don't get how he could know about us. You! Obviously about you, is what I meant." Dean panicked a little. Sam didn't think anything of his brother's twist of words but instead tried to find a way of how Caleb could be onto him.

"They're hunters, Dean. I'm what they hunt now and they must have picked up on something."

"Hey, don't go all brooding Sam on me. You haven't killed anyone, you're not a monster."

"Yet."

"Man, you got to get yourself out of that mindset. As long as you are strict with yourself about the blood thing, you will be fine. Plus, you got me so there's nothing to worry about." Sam looked back at Dean, he could tell he still felt guilty about him being turned.

"You know it's not your fault I got turned, right? I don't blame you."

"If I hadn't have been my cocky self you'd still be human and I-" Dean bite his tongue before he finished his sentence. He was about to say that he would have been bitten by a werewolf either.

"You not what?" Sam asked wondering about what made Dean suddenly tense. After a moment Dean thought of something completely different but still made sense.

"And I would still be able to take care of you."

"You know I never liked that protective brother thing before I was a vampire, now I can defend for myself even more now."

"Please, Sammy. Without me you would be hold up in some metal institute." He teased.

"Whatever." Sam laughed, keeping up with the brotherly banter.

On the floor of the Impala car on his side, Sam caught something shine in the corner of his eye. Turning his head fully he could see what looked like Dean's ring that he always wears beside his foot. Picking it up, he glanced at Dean's hand on the steering wheel and sure enough it was ring-less and still had that purple tone to it from punching a guard at the hospital.

"What's this doing on the floor?" Sam asked Dean quizzing him and handed his ring to him.

Dean almost looked in fear of what Sam was offering in his hand. At a loss words Dean couldn't think of a reasonable enough lie to tell his brother. That why wasn't wearing it that was because he was a werewolf and silver harms him now.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Alabama, Caleb just hung up the phone with Dean having Terry heard the whole conversation.

"Something is defiantly up. You can't tell me you don't see it." Terry stated. Caleb looked deep in thought, these were his friend's sons, his friends. Why would they lie to him?

"I know, I just..." He trailed off.

"I get it. Loyalty, trust and all that but we got to find out what the deal with the blood bags are. It's some freaky shit." Caleb's hunting partner persuaded him. "And we got to think of the possibility that the reason they took off suddenly and left the damn hunt is because something went wrong. Something they can't let other hunter know, because they know we would have to stop them instead..." He kept on hinting.

"You are seriously suggesting the vamps got to them?" Caleb said doubtingly. He wasn't joking about what he said having John teaching them well. The Winchester family were one of the best hunters around. What was he going to tell John if he did ever pop back on the grid?

"You know I'm right." Terry went on. Caleb finally stopped his inner conflict with himself because Terry was right. They had to at least find out or talk to John about it.

"Fine. What do we do now? They didn't tell us the truth that's for sure."

"We will start by tracking their cell phones."

* * *

Sam became even more confused by his brother's expression of almost fear when he showed him his ring. What the hell was going on with him, Sam thought to himself.

The silence in the car turned awkward and Sam swore he thought Dean was sweating.

"Uh..." Dean managed to spit out, "That's where it went!" he chuckled nervously and was obviously covering something up.

Dean knew Sam could tell he was lying, they'd been around each other 24/7 since Jessica died. Only thing Dean thought of was to improvise his way out of the situation.

"You wouldn't mind putting it back in the glove box, would you?" He asked Sam, still refusing to touch it.

"What's going on with you?" Sam demanded, now tired of his brother's antics. Why couldn't he be a normal-ish person and just tell him what was wrong? "You never take this off, why now?"

"Look, Sammy, It's just a ring." Dean answered but Sam was still giving him his famous bitch face that told him to continue with his explanation. "I suddenly realised it was girly." Dean rushed out. He felt like kicking himself, he knew it was a stupid reason but now that he's said it, he has no choice but to go along with it.

"What are you talking about? _Dad _gave it to you, since when is self image so important to you?"

Dean coughed uncomfortably, hating the intense game of 20 questions his brother was prodding him with.

"Since a chick didn't want to get with me because of it." Dean successfully lied. "She thought I was married and put it on the other finger to have an affair. I had a red hand print on my cheek for half an hour!" He added in all seriousness.

Sam still looked at him but with bewildered look. For a second Dean thought his cover up didn't work until Sam burst out laughing.

So, apparently Dean's excuse passed Sam's lie detector trial. Seeing his brother laugh like that made himself smirk.

Things had been tough recently, with no luck on finding John, Sam's nightmares about Jess dying and his own inner battles about failing the one's he loves.

Hearing his little brother laugh was literally music to his ears. It was short lived as it died down and Dean was hit back to his brutally sad life.

"Only you would do something like that to get laid." Sam said shaking his head at his brother's antics. He simply shrugged it off and put Dean's silver ring in the glove compartment as he requested. Dean let out a breath now knowing that he didn't have to deal with it any more.

"What can I say, man? I'm Dean Winchester, born womanizer." Ending the conversation by turning his radio back on and continued listening to his AC/DC track before they were rudely interrupted by Caleb's abrupt phone call.

Another half an hour on the road with Dean's fidgeting slowly increasing and a silence between the brothers leaving them to their thoughts, Sam looked out the window at the scenery.

"Hey," Sam got the attention of his brother and waiting for him to turn the music down before going on, "Where are we heading anyway? I know we are not going to New York like you told Caleb."

"I'm still not sure yet. But, uh, I was thinking after we can get your blood urges cracked, we could head back to Missouri and see what she has to say?" He suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

"Speaking of blood, you mind if we take a break?"

Still uneasy about his brothers sucking blood thing, Dean took a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I can finally go to the bathroom."

Sam reached over to the back seat and took a blood bag from under the seat, in the cooler. Dean wasn't too happy having to replace his beers with blood but it was for Sammy, anything for Sammy.

"Maybe when we're settled a bit more, we'll try out animal blood." Dean muttered.

"Anything that will help." Sam said in agreement, licking the blood from his lips.

That's when shit hit the fan.

With Dean's now heightened senses, he suddenly smelt the blood. It was so strong and coppery, and made him gag. Feeling like he was going to be sick, he shut his eyes and moved his hand to open the car windows. He lost control for _one second _and he swerved into the middle of the long road.

Until then, it had been quite deserted but neither brother had taken notice of the other car on the cross-country road passing them at a high speed, such as themselves, at the same time Dean lost control of the wheel.

"Dean!" Sam panicked and started reaching for the steering wheel but it was a lost cause.

Both the Impala and the other red car hit head on. The other car was less fortunate and flipped horizontally over the roof of the Impala. Soon to crash back onto the concrete road with defining screeching sounds.

Unlucky, the one time Dean didn't put his seatbelt on because of his pent up energy and excessive fidgeting, the car crash forced Dean straight through the front glass of his beloved baby, throwing him on the hard road head first while the Impala nicked his leg still driving past.

Sam's sharp new skills let him jump to the driving seat fast after Dean took his unfortunate exit out of the Impala and focused on controlling the car back to a gradual stop.

Sam didn't even think about how worse off the other car that they had glided with was but think about his brother. An injury that bad? He was most likely dead.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Sam jumped out of the car, he was conflicted with his self control. His new super hearing told him that there was only one heartbeat pulsing on in the area. As bad as it sounded but he hoped it was Dean's and not the other passenger included in the car crash.

Taking a huge breath didn't help when he got a big whiff of the strong smell of blood made his whole body twitch. His second set of teeth retracted and he had his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on the sweet smell made his mouth drool. A growl vibrated through the air caused his eyes to open fast. Realising it hadn't originated from himself, Sam snapped out of his temptations and quickly made his way across to his brother where he laid on side of the road in an unnatural position.

As Sam approached closer, he sighed in relief when he heard that one, powerful, heartbeat come from Dean but something wasn't right. Obviously, seeing as Dean had just been violently thrown out of the window of the Impala with force but something was making Sam itch. As he hesitantly rolled his brother from his side to face him, he was mumbling and moving slightly trying to wake up. His blood.

It didn't smell like the sweetness that made Sam's mouth melt, it was wrong. Like it was dead and rotten. The only thing Sam felt like drinking was that poor soul in the other car. When he couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why he was immune to his brother, he concentrated on getting Dean back to the land of the conscious.

Dean's head swam in pain as he began to come round. He opened his eyes but he was surrounded by black spots that made his stomach lurch. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he did know he was in a lot of pain. His head felt like it had been smashed in with a rock and his body burned with an intense pain; so bad it made him want to pass out.

"S..." He tried to speak out but his muscles weren't cooperating. Nothing was.

"Don't worry Dean. You're going to be fine. I know how strong you are, as soon as we get you to a hospital, you're going to be fine." Dean heard Sam's voice like it was underwater, muffled and mumbled. As soon as he heard him mention a hospital Dean protested by wriggling and shaking his head.

"Don't move, Dean! I don't know how bad your injuries are."

"No hospitals. M'-gonna-be-fine." Dean hoarsely said, finally getting some control of his body back

He should be dead. Dean knew that straight away, he could already feel the healing process of his broken bones and open wounds mend themselves, assuring Dean that was going to be fine. After all, the only way to kill a werewolf is a silver bullet to the heart, Dean joked to himself although it wasn't funny at all. Dean predicted that by the end of the day he would be feeling well enough to walk, jump and even skip around if he wanted to.

"Dean, I'm going to help you up okay." Sam voice was coming in clearer now and Dean vision was better already. Dean felt Sam's lifting him up underneath his armpits and dragging him like a light rag doll a few feet towards the Impala. "We got to get out of here fast. This may be an empty road right now but someone could drive up any minute." Sam continued.

"No hospitals." Dean repeated, now getting into the passenger side of his car while Sam walked round to take the wheel.

So many things could go wrong at the hospital in both brothers conditions. Dean was more worried about Sam being around people more than anything else. They just managed to get past Caleb and Terry undetected, just. Sam had so far spent a grand total of six minutes with another human and that was when he was recently juice up.

"Dean, I don't think I can patch you up with the injuries you have." Sam reasoned, now starting the car to get the hell away from the scene.

"Trust me." Dean groaned again. He may feel his body healing but it wasn't healed yet, it still felt like he good sleep for half a year and his head was still buzzing but at least he could see and speak properly now.

"It's not about trust, Dean! You could die." Sam said shouted in all seriousness.

"No I won't." He said in the same tone.

"You're not being unreasonable!"

"Just don't take me to a freaking hospital okay!" Sam was on the verge of being furious. He shook his head with his bitch face. His brother was just too darn stubborn, he hated it.

"This is ridiculous."

"So's your Starbucks order but I don't complain."

"Right," Sam said in a thick sarcastic voice, "You don't complain, you just mock the living day lights out of me." Sam was still livid about Dean's no hospital rule but he had to get his anger down, so he played and he got into his brotherly banter role.

"How are you feeling? Or is that a stupid question?"

"All your questions are stupid." He muttered back.

"Dean!"

"I'm actually fine. I wasn't even thrown that far, I think I got a slight concussion and a broken arm. That's all." He shrugged it off.

"I saw you, there is absolutely no way that's it."

"You don't believe me fine. Just wait till we get to a motel and I can prove it to you." At this point in time Dean's injuries were actually worse than what he described, promised, to Sam but when they did get to the nearest place to rest his body would have done its new magic. Leaving Dean almost as good as new.

Dean shivered inwardly assuring himself like that. That his body would 'heal itself' because he's a freaking werewolf and his brother is a freaking vampire. It was an understatement to say that Dean was disgusted with himself, he literally wanted to ignore it ever happened. It is one of the reasons why he hasn't opened up to Sam about it yet. And if he was honest with himself, it was because he didn't want Sam to look at him differently. His big brother: a failure.

"Whatever." Sam said, he just didn't want to have the conversation again. "Just, don't fall asleep all right."

"Not my first concussion, Sammy."

Dean's eyes were working fine now and that's only when he noticed the big Dean-sized hole through the front window.

"Oh come on!" He whined. Motioning to the smash. Sam shrugged fully intending to let Dean suffer from his own mistake.

"Should have worn a seatbelt."

"_Should have worn a seatbelt._"

"You sure you're not growing younger in age?" Dean just glared back which was a mistake since it triggered back his headache.

The Winchesters stopped talking after that, both having a lot on their minds.

Sam was confused beyond belief. So many factors didn't make a lick of sense to him. What made Dean gag and lose control of the wheel like that? How did he get away with minor wounds? Why didn't he find his brothers blood at least a little bit tempting, like everyone else? What was with Dean's moods lately? Does Dean think of him as a monster now? Why can't he just talk to me?

Not one question made Sam think that the problem was because Dean was bitten by a werewolf. He was putting all the answers on him, because he's blood sucking monster with no control.

* * *

"Can't get anything on their cells, boss. It would of course help if we had the bastards GPS codes." Terry informed/complained.

"Could you stop calling them out like that? We have no idea what's really going on. All we're on is your unrealistic theory that Sam's gotten himself turned into a vampire!"

"All right, all right. I'll ease up. Did you get anywhere with contacting John?"

"Left him a voice mail on every number I got of his."

"What'd you say?"

"'Hey John, it's Caleb again. Pick up your phone, it's about your kids we have evidence that they're in serious trouble. Call back asap.'"

"Well... Maybe we got through. That was a lame ass message though." Caleb just rolled his eyes not in the mood.

The hunters were confused when their phone started ringing.

"Huh. Maybe it wasn't so lame after all." Terry expanded looking at the caller ID and answered. "John Winchester, you could say we're surprised you called..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean complained as Sam half dragged him into yet another motel room that would definitely not be the last.

"How's that concussion?" Sam asked, plopping Dean down on his preferred bed, closest to the door.

"It's like a miracle, man. I feel good as new!" He replied trying to shrug Sam off. But honestly, his head was still a bit fuzzy and even though he could clearly now, he just wanted to close his eyes and catch his four hours of sleep.

"Dude, would you stop joking around for one minute!" Sam shouted, pissed off now. Dean had really scared him. He thought his brother was dead at one point and he was now just playing it off as if it was a paper cut.

"All right! Just lower your voice, would you." Dean said, getting fed up with his own on going hysterics. He couldn't blame Sam, was getting tired of it all as well. Keeping up the charade, it was exhausting.

He laid down flat on the bed, fully intent on quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

"Come on Dean. You know I'm not going to let you rest until I know you are all 'fine' like you keep saying."

The brothers all know too well the routine of getting hurt. Back to the motel, bandage, stitch and re-set whatever had to and for Dean, drink until he passes out and pretend it never happened in the morning.

"Just... Hurry up. I want to get some shut eye." Dean finally giving in to being looked after. He knew he was healed, he just had to prove it to Sam.

Bringing the limited medical supplies the Winchesters managed to collect over the years, Sam placed it on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean shuffled out of his jacket, with his eyes closed. Being on a bed was making it harder to keep conscious and knowing his a few short minutes he was able to get some piece and quiet and hoping a nightmare would stay away for one night.

He then took off his over shirt, remembering he told Sam he thought his arm was broken and he rested back down. Hoping that he could pass out before Sam was bandaging him up.

After a few seconds of waiting, he heard no movement. Not even Sam breathing and it caused him to immediately sit up searching for a sign of danger.

All Dean could find was Sam staring at something in complete horror.

Following his gaze, Dean realised Sam's full attention was at his arm. Specifically at his werewolf bite mark. The purple scaring was painfully visible on his left fore-arm.

"Sam-" Dean shot his head up and tried to say but couldn't come up with a good explanation. Sam remained too quiet and didn't move.

Neither of them did.

"That's not... That's some kind of weird kinky thing, right Dean. A girl just got too frisky, right Dean. She left that bite mark." Sam told Dean but he knew he was pulling loose ends. "Dean?" He tried again.

Slowly Dean shook his head no, revealing the truth but to afraid to say the words out loud.

"What happened on the last hunt, Dean?" Sam's tone changed from a confused four year old to a warning, telling Dean to not tell him any more bullshit.

Dean was almost in tears. He didn't want to admit it in front of Sam because then it would be real. The disgusting and disappointing looks were about to stare Dean right back in the face.

"I got bit." Dean said softly. "By a werewolf." He continued in a whisper. His head was down looking at his hands on his lap but that didn't stop him from hearing the slight gasp come from Sam.

"I screwed up." Dean said more confidently this time. _Again_, Dean said to himself.

"Now it all makes sense." Sam fake chuckled to himself. He shouldn't be surprised really. It was the Winchester luck. Why couldn't himself and Dean catch a break?

"What makes sense?" Dean commented in confusion. He thought he hid it well but obviously not well enough. He was hurt by Sam laughing, he didn't know whether it was because he was a freak now or because this whole situation, their lives.

"Everything you've been doing lately! Your behaviour. _My_ behaviour."

"What about your behaviour?" Dean slightly snapped wanting him to get straight to the point.

"Before, at the car crash. You were bleeding but... I didn't have the urge like before. Must be because you're not human any more." As soon as Sam said the last few words he knew it was a mistake. As tough as Dean can be, he can also be extremely fragile.

"You know I don't look at you any different, Dean. I'm going to help you like you've helped me. We'll do this together and get through it, just like always."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. Rubbing a hand down his face, you could tell he was stressed.

"That's why you've healed so quickly? Why you were actually strangely with your ring, because it was silver?" Again Sam chuckled to himself. How could he have not seen all the before?

Dean just nodded. The cat was out of the bag. Or dog.

"What happened?" Sam repeated. Sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"There were six of them. I thought I got them all but one came up behind me." Sam sighed. Dean was beating himself up, as usual.

"Why didn't you tell me Dean?" Sam almost whined.

"Why do you think Sam! I'm a fucking werewolf!"

"So you thought you could just handle it by yourself?" Sam shouted back.

"Better that than you thinking I'm a failure." He admitted.

"You know I would never think that. You're my big brother."

"What would dad think, huh? I got distracted, let you get turned, I didn't look out for you. Even got myself into trouble! He's going to kill me."

"If dad's not going to except that we're different now, it's his choice and we just have to leave him. That's even if he finally decides to turn up on the radar again."

"Easy for you to say, Sam. He hasn't been the one person you look up to your whole life." He muttered.

Now Dean was extremely exhausted. This week has been so messed up, Dean was pretty sure he had never thought so much at one point before. The complications just keep piling up.

Sam walked over to the poorly built kitchen, took out two questionably clean glasses from the cupboard then pulled out a bottle of whiskey that was in his duffel bag.

Giving Dean his glass, he gulped it down in one.

"Know I know why you smelt so horrible." Sam laughed.

"I can smell you too, you know. Also very horrible."

They both laughed together, even though it wasn't funny at all. They needed a distraction for a minute or two so the brothers heads wouldn't explode due to the swarm of information they were trying to process.

"We're naturally enemies now," Sam pointed out, "Godzilla vs Mothra. How are we going to work that one out?"

"I don't know, Sammy. But we will." Dean said softly.

"This could work to our advantage, you know. Being supernatural hunters to kill the supernatural. We could also figure out more about both species, our increased strength will speed up cases..." Sam continued to list off.

"Sam, let's just rest tonight. Yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

Each brother shut off their lights and fell asleep, not sure how tomorrow would turn out.

Little did they know that the tracker underneath the Impala beeped and flashed red, alerting that someone had turned it on. John was on his way to see his boys.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gotta plan there, Johnny?" Terry mocked him.

Terry, Caleb and John all met up after the phone they had had as soon as possible. Now they were all in John's truck going through what they found and coming up with theories behind his sons odd behaviour whilst the rain pattered heavily and echoing through part the silver truck.

"I've activated my own tracking signal and I know where they are, I hoping to scope the, out first before I talk to them about it." John asked stiffly, not liking this kids attitude at all.

"John, why can't you just straight up talk to them? Their your sons! Who have been searching high and low for you, probably going crazy over it too. Plus, all of this could be absolutely nothing. There really is no reason to go and prepare for some sort cod war here." Called said.

"Exactly, so if there is nothing to worry about I'll be straight back on the road and back to the case I've been on which you've taken me out of." John relied angrily.

"So we scope them out. Then what?" Terry asked, eager to get out and fight if necessary.

"You two aren't coming. I can handle them on my own."

"The hell we are! This is my case!" Terry shouted.

"God, Terry would you give it a rest? There are his boys, we have no place interfering." Caleb told his hunting partner.

"Do you have anything else I need to know before I go?" John said, half warning.

"No, you don't. I hope everything works out." Caleb answered for the both of them. He pushed Terry it the car which he surprisingly did with out a fuss and both of the, watched John drive away.

"What did you take." Caleb told Terry. Only then did he realise the only reason he gave in so easily would to be if he got what he wanted.

"oh nothing. Just the a peek at who's tracking device that told me where the Winchester boys are." Terry said with a grin. Caleb wanted to slap him and was thinking of ditching him and to start hunting alone.

Terry just would not let Dean and Sam be.

* * *

Waking up the next day wasn't easy. Dean had mixed emotions on how to perceive his new abnormal ability to transform into a murderous wolf type creature on the start of every month.

On one hand, he was everything he had been brought up to hate and kill. On the other, Sam had mentioned that apart from that one excruciating night every couple of weeks, his job as a hunter would be considerably easier. Trust Sam to point out the 'silver lining' in a situation like this.

Yesterday his mind was on the path to suicide and now, it been twisted a full 360 degrees and all the pros were now on the verge of outweighing the cons. Dean remembered as a kid watching superhero movies where their number one goal was to save people while simultaneously hiding their true identities and dark secrets of how they came to be and have great strength.

Out of pure curiosity, Dean convinced himself, he concentrated on what his ears could manage to pick up as he laid still on his bed. The constant muffled sounds soon turned into layers of voices from around the motel building. The loudest being the nearest next door, 'my wife's going to kill me!', a ruff hangover male voice Dean could hear. It cause him to smile in amusement, a drunken mistake with (most probably) a hooker who just stole his money and watch he assumed.

Returning to listen more closely and further away to another room he could hear a woman's voice mutter 'I've never done that before' that grew Dean's smile into a full on smirk.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Sam called out. Dean opened his eyes, dropping the boyish grin on his face and sat up to find Sam occupied on his laptop sitting at the ageing and poorly built table on the other side of the room.

"Mr. Mid Life Crisis is about to go home to a very angry wife and college girl, undoubtably, just had her first threesome." Dean explained as Sam's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, uninterested in his brothers snooping.

"Yeah, I heard." He quietly replied. Sam went straight back to whatever research his mind was swallowed in.

Dean went back into the frown and unsettling thought track he had been in lately. What should be a funny inside joke between brothers, only reminded him how he had been bitten by a werewolf and his little brother was turned by a vampire and how doomed they really were.

Dean shook his head, trying to physically get the dark place in his brain to shut off. He shouldn't be like this, this emo-thing wasn't him. He was the happy ego, sarcastic jerk everyone loved. But frowning even more he realised he would never be exactly that again.

"What are you doing? Did you get any sleep?" He switched the subject for himself, forcing to prove himself wrong. He could be that simple equation again, he wanted to be. "You know I think I might be forced to confiscate that thing, I think you're getting addicted."

"Where else am I going to research, Dean? I'm not Bobby who has books around every corner and as much as you like to think, I'm not a walking library." Sam said a bit irritated. Dean put it to not telling him about being bitten straight away and if he hadn't been so oblivious yesterday, it would have stayed that way longer.

Not wanted to fight he went with the best don't-piss-off-Sammy response, "Find anything?"

"I've been trying to get all sorts of facts about both species. I would rather find them out now, than getting a nasty surprise or shock while on a case."

"It's a good idea. What did you get or do I want to know?" Dean slightly cringed. Some things were better left in the unknown.

"So far everything I've found has been more depressing than I first imagined it would be. The hard part is finding information that's real and not some bogus fiction."

"Sam," he said firmly, "what did yo find out?" Dean had asked twice but Sam had been stalling. He could tell.

"Did you know vampires cannot reproduce since they are actually dead with no beating heart and werewolves carry the virus in their DNA to pass on the their offspring?" Sam said sadly. It was a blow to both if them.

Neither Winchester had talked about having children to each other before but both had it somewhere in the backs of the heads that once they had gotten rid of the thing that killed their mother, they could have the chance to live a some-what normal life. Even Dean.

"Wow." Dean stated dumbly. "No carrying on the Winchester blood line then."

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"No grand kids for dad. No one to have mom's eyes. That's great. That's just fucking fantastic! Just what I need!" Dean started shouting and pacing the floor. Sam could hear his brother's heart beat go faster and faster and noticed he started to go red. Sam cursed to himself.

"More problem to add to my shitting plate. I hate this! It's ruined my life!" Dean carried on.

"Dean! Hey! Listen to me!" Sam started persuading, not getting too close. Dean was in a panic/anger attack and would only be focused on violence or worse. "DEAN!"

"WHAT?" He snapped at Sam with a light growl in his tone.

"You have got to calm yourself down. Getting too angry, violent loosing control of your emotions could trigger a premature change."

"What?" He repeated finally calming enough to listen to Sam.

"A premature change. It'll be like a preview of the transformation but without actually changing, it just hurts your insides like hell. You're organs start working over time and blood vessels can burst."

"You are kidding me right? You have got to be joking. Now I can't get angry? It's not even near a full moon!"

"That's because it has nothing to do with the pull of the moon. It just about how you feel and what you are. It's a natural heightened emotion as a werewolf. You have to calm down." Sam reminded him.

Dean clenched his fists so hard he could draw blood, fixed his jaw so tight he could chip a tooth and scrunched his eyes up until he started getting dizzy. He heard Sam in the background advising him to take deep breaths but it was only making him more mad. Eventually he could feel himself relax as he imagined riding the impala down an abandoned road and a cherry pie ready to eat in the passenger side. He slowly opened his eyes to face a concerned Sam.

"What else did you find out, Sam?" Dean asked, voice strained.

"Maybe we should do it another time..." he suggested not wanting to witness his brother go through pain.

"Sam!" Dean shouted but then quickly composed himself, "Just tell me."

"All I managed to get was that and," he hesitated, "and that werewolves are actually a lot more advanced and stronger that vampires. Vampires all seem to be equal in abilities. But with your kind, depending on who you were bitten by could determine how you change, what you look like, pack heirarchy, and strength. If a bite has been past down from generations it could be from thousands of years ago."

"Why are you talking like that?" Dean asked completely ignoring the information given to him.

"Like what?" He replied genuinely confused.

"Like you've just won the lottery? I'm not some science project Sam!"

"I never said you were! Don't you think any of this is the slightest bit interesting?"

"No! It's all scaring the shit out of me!" Dean admitted. "And what's with all this 'your kind' crap? We're brothers, Sam! There's us and then there's them. Got that?"

"Yeah, Dean. Of course." Reassuring him. Sam had not meant for his words to offend Dean, he thought he was just stating facts.

"Anything else, while we're at it? Anything good?"_  
_

"Something cool, I guess. Vampires and werewolves don't age?" Hoping it will relief Dean of some stress.

Dean squinted his eyes a brother's version of good news. No, that piece of information wasn't cool at all.

"So we are stuck as monsters forever? You guessed wrong." He commented. Shaking his head in disapproval, he picked up his clothes for a shower. He still had dry blood all over his skin from yesterday's car crash incident. He prayed that they left no evidence to trace back to them. He doesn't need cops on their ass when going through the new additions and finding dad on top of everything.

"We still planning on going to Missouri's?" Sam wondered. He felt guilty for getting Dean down but hoped his shower could wash away his funk as well as the dirt and flood on him, which was smelling disgusting but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"No place else to go. No other plan to follow." Dean muttered helplessly, turning towards the claustrophobic bathroom. "You fed yet?" Dean asked Sam, stopping suddenly before closing to door. No matter how bad things got he would never stop being the older brother.

"Yeah, I've been keeping it regular. We'll be needing more blood bag sooner than I thought though. Hopefully I'll be adjusted enough to be around people."

"We'll see." Sounding more like a mother to a child than anything else And closed the door on him.

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't leave an authors note and just let people get on with reading the story but I need to explain and ask a few things. The long delay was because my laptop broke right before People's Choice Awards, so I had to go and get a new one but got an ipad instead. Which is torture to type on.**

**You'll find that i've created werewolves and vampires differently to the ones in the show, I don't plan on making it drastic or confusing. **

**Finally, I wanted to warn you guys that (if you haven't noticed already) the story is not beta'd. All the mistake are mine and hopefully it's not too big of a mistake that you can't over look it. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean! It won't stop!" Sam yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" Dean shouted back.

He held his bother's shoulders down to stop him from shaking and causing more damage to himself.

In shock and confusion, Dean could only stare at all the blood around them. And it was all freely flowing from Sam.

* * *

6 hours earlier.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop a couple of houses away from Missouri's and sighed deeply. He didn't know what to think about this plan. All he knew that visiting the physic will be a dead end or she will bring bad news to the brothers.

A few miles back Sam suggested calling one of Dad's contacts from his journal to see if they could help in some way but Dean quickly shot it down. It was too risky. If his father did manage to come out of hiding and happened to talk to them, it would only cause suspicion. It was best to keep what they are to themselves and ones they could fully trust and understand.

Things haven't been going well for the brothers. Sam and Dean's relationship was strained due to the differences of opinions. So far, Dean had managed to win the agruements for pulling 'the older brother card' but he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Sam had always done what he wants and if he wants it bad enough Dean knew he wouldn't listen to him. Dean was just afraid of what it it that he wants. Was it blood? Was it the instinct to kill?

With Dean's heightened irritation and impatience and Sam's stubbornness they seemed to fight about everything lately. Before they left their previous motel room they had to get the Impala's front window replaced and come up with a reliable story. Dean thought of going with driving into a fallen tree branch but Sam was dead set on telling the mechanic some teenagers through a brick at the car. They had not spoken more than two words since then and that had been two days ago.

Shaking his head, he got out the car and banged his door shut that echoed through the empty street.

By the time they both came near, she was already waiting for them on her porch.

"Poor boys. You never get out of trouble, do ya." She said. "Good to see you again, Dean and it's finally nice to meet you Sam. I just wish it was under much better circumstances."

"You and me both." Dean said, accepting her hug.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Missouri whispered to Dean but that did no use. Sam could her her just as if she was standing right in front of him.

"You're safe. You can trust me." Sam answered for Dean.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sam because I do."

"Then what is it about?"

"I don't trust your urges and control right now. You were only turned recently."

"Is there a difference?" Sam snapped. He thought he was doing extremely well with his blood urges and he was offended that she didn't think so too.

"Sam, that's enough. We've come here for her help." Dean told Sam in his 'parent' voice.

"That's all right, boys. I know you are both going through some things mentally. You're living in a tough time. Why don't you come inside." She said and closed the door after they entered her house.

"I'm sorry, Dean but I think you're going to be disappointed with what I have for you boys."

"We'll take what we can get." He reassured her. After all, he was expecting this.

"Well, Dean, I know of this large pack of werewolves that live up North who are powerful yet kind enough to give you help. If you get there before you next full moon they will occupy you through your first compulsory transformation. However, if you cannot or don't want their advice they have still given me instructions to give to you."

"What about my brother?"

"Now this is just a rumour but I know a very old and wise witch who has been cooking up a cure for vampires all her life. I hear she's close to finishing it."

"Why would a witch want to find a cure for vampires?" Sam asked.

"Who cares? That's great!" Dean exclaimed.

This didn't disappoint him at all, how is this not all good news? They finally have some leads to go on and maybe even a cure for his little brother. So even though he may be stuck as a werewolf forever, Sam could still live a happy life.

"But Dean, honey, these are just ifs. Don't get your hopes up." Missouri said.

"I know, okay. I don't need a lecture but right now this has giving the best piece of hope for since we got into this mess. So sorry if I'm a bit excited."

"You said so yourself you came here for my help so don't go getting snippy with me. Werewolf or not I will whack you over the head and put you straight." Missouri said and Sam snickered.

Dean kicked his brother with his foot to get him to shut up. It was nice though, a sort of weight of their shoulders. It was a relief that he knew they could still bicker like they did before.

"Well, that's all I got for you right now. You should stay for dinner. You two look like terrible."

"We should probably hit the road-"

"Your staying for dinner," she said firmly, "You still need to take care of yourselves. And if I remember correctly you puppies have a higher motabilsm rate. You should be starving."

"When is he not." Sam muttered to himself. There was something in his voice that made Dean whip his head towards him. He was serious.

"Okay, we'll stay. What you cooking?" Dean said, ignoring Sam.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into them but they have never irritated and fought as constantly as this before. _'We're natural enemies now' _suddenly popped through Dean's mind. No. No, whatever happens and however mad they got at each other they were not going to fall apart. Sure, they might lose their temper a bit more now but it was all going to be fine.

* * *

"Shit!" Terry cursed and kicked the tyre of his car.

They hit a dead end. The younger Winchester boys had already taken off and John probably followed straight after.

"We have no clue where they are and we lost track of John. Why don't we just take off on our own now. This theory of yours is giving me a headache. Let the Winchesters sort there own messes up." Caleb said.

"I told you, man. I not going to give up on this. If we hunters can't trust each other then the world's going to hell."

"Terry," Caleb sighed, "No hunter trusts each other. Your just making excuses now and I'm sick of it. If your not going to give up on this, then your on your own. Innocent people are dying while you play this stupid game."

"That's fine with me. I managed on my own before and I'll easily do it again, old man."

Caleb glared at him. What in the world possessed him to start hunted with this psychopath?

"See you around." he said in defeat. There was just no getting through to him.

"I hope not." Terry said back.

Caleb rolled his eyes, slammed the car door and took off not giving his former hunter partner a second look.

* * *

So they spent the rest of the day at Missouri's house snooping, resting and cleaning up themselves while she prepared the food.

Sam had his head stuck in a book he must have found interesting but Dean couldn't find anything else to do. Not wanting to fight with Sam again today, he went into the kitchen to see how Missouri was doing.

"You need any help? He offered.

"Sure, honey. Grab a knife and you can cut the vegetables." She said with a soft smile. She really didn't need the assistance since she was almost done but she could read his mind clear as day and knew he needed the distraction.

Without thinking Dean went straight for the knife but yelped in pain as soon as he made skin contact with it.

"Dean! I'm sorry, I forgot about the silver." She apologised and picked the knife off the floor.

"So did I." He said sadly. It wasn't serious but it did make his skin sizzle and would leave a bruise longer than normal.

Their dinner was ready, well, for Dean and Missouri and Sam was going to drink two blood bags instead.

"You heard from your father at all?" She asked to start a conversation. It was quiet while they were eating/drinking.

"No, I just don't know why and I don't know if he's in trouble or running a-"

Dean was interrupted by Sam choking on the blood.

"You alright there, Sammy?" Dean teased.

After regaining composure, Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Don't know what happened." He replied seriously that made Dean's smile frown.

"What do you mean?"

A wave a nausea went through him and he felt sick causing him to drop the blood bag on the table and grab the edges for support.

"Sam?" Missouri asked unsure.

He was about to head straight for the bin to throw up but couldn't make it and threw up blood all over the kitchen floor.

"Sam!" Dean ran to his brothers aid.

It looked like gallons as he emptied his stomach in the trash can Missouri had now handed to him.

A sharp pain pulsed through his head and he clutched it tightly.

"Oh no." He heard Dean say.

Blood was poring out of his nose.

"Dean! It won't stop!" Sam yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" Dean shouted back.

He held his bother's shoulders down to stop him from shaking and causing more damage to himself.

In shock and confusion, Dean could only stare at all the blood around them. And it was all freely flowing from Sam.

His ears started to bleed and Dean looked at Missouri for help but she was busy running around putting all sorts in a bowl. All he could do watch his brother bleed out in front of him.

Missouri came back over to the brothers trying to avoid the blood.

"Here Sam swallow all of this, it will help." She instructed handing him the unusual concoction.

He desperately drank it all and patiently waited for the tremors and pain to numb.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?" Dean asked her.

"Sam's body. It's rejecting the blood."

* * *

John watched from a distance looking through the windows of Missouri's house witnessing everything. What in the hell was wrong with his sons?


	10. Chapter 10

Sam had been staring at the ceiling for hours now unable to move because of the weakness that paralysed his body. He thought he was screwed yesterday, that can only mean he's doomed today. He was finding breathing laborious and the quickened speed of his heart was causing him discomfort. Sam's skin covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Needless to say he was about ready to give up. The urges of drinking were more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. Leaving him in the desert with out shade or water for miles and weeks seemed like heaven to Sam right now. He yearned to drink that sweet taste of red liquid and he yearned for it fresh.

It was the early morning of the kitchen incident the night before. After Sam had stopped vomiting and pouring out blood of which he had drank that day, Dean immediately helped him to his feet, washed him up and rested him on the couch of Missouri's living room. She and Dean were left to clean up.

When they filled two bin bags full of ruined blood stained towels and cloths, Dean gave out a very long sigh and sat down heavily on the kitchen table.

"So what? Sam's allergic to blood? How does that even work. He's a fucking vampire!" Dean fumed, thinking Sam was asleep.

"Obviously this isn't very common to vampires but sometimes drinking from a blood bag is just not good enough for their bodies. So they start to reject it because it's not giving any nutrients." Missouri tried to console Dean.

"I really didn't think this whole thing could get any worse. I don't even know where to begin to fix this. Do you think animal blood will help Sammy?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, honey." Missouri said, rubbing the palm of her hand over Dean's shoulders.

"What about that witch you were talking about? If she's been studying vampires all her life, wouldn't she have heard about this at least?"

"First you would have to find her. Like I said, it was only a rumour. Dean, we need to do something now. I don't know if you've noticed but your brother is barely hanging on in here. If we can't get a temporary solution and soon, he'll die of starvation."

"Then what?" He shouted at her. Fully frustrating, confused and tried his not a good combination for a werewolf to be in.

"Calm down." Missouri replied with patience. This wasn't the Dean she knew anymore.

Dean took a deep breath not wanting to trigger a pre-transformation or whatever.

"Right. Sorry."

"The best thing I can suggest right now is to go hunting. The actual hunting everyone knows of. Try deer or cows. Anything is better than nothing right now."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll do that first thing."

Missouri paused a moment before speaking.

"Dean, I know you don't want to think about this right now but the full moon's coming up-"

"You're right again. I do not want to a think about it right now." Dean stated firmly.

"But if you're not prepared enough for it-"

"Missouri! Please."

"Okay, Dean. When Sam's better." She said knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

Another silence took over the conversation.

"What if Sam's body will only accept human blood straight from the vein." Dean thought out loud but softly.

"Maybe that question is better left unanswered right now."

Back in the living room, the only disturbance was the curtain moving in the wind from the open window. After Dean and Missouri finished their little conversation on what to do with him, that he could hear himself clear as day, they went off to bed to wait till morning that would come in a mere two hours.

Then Sam could hear shouting from outside. Laughter, giggles and stumbling. 'Drunks' Sam scoffed.

They got closer and louder as they passed Missouri's house. Then the smell hit. Alcohol, cigarettes and perfume. Then the fearful noise hit Sam's ears. A heartbeat.

The urge to blur straight towards the unsuspecting woman and drink her dry was strong enough to make his hands shake and his mouth water. He felt his strength improve as he let the adrenalin over take him completely. All of a sudden, he was on his feet moving to the front door.

Sure somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice telling him to stop but it was too faint for his instincts to listen to. A walk of cold air hit him when he stepped outside, he could see the woman pass the house he was staying at without concern or notice. He watched her trip her way to the house next door. Missouri's neighbour, Sam concluded.

She dropped her keys and Sam was still moving forward to her. He jumped right over the fence and came up behind her. She was too out of it to even sense another person near, so when Sam slammed her into the door and violently bit her shoulder from behind, she didn't even get the chance to scream until she passed out.

Now Sam was holding her up himself, he could feel the sweet and thick blood gushing out of her and down his throat. This is amazing, Sam thought. He was feeling fuller already. Stronger and healthier. He never wanted to be that weak again. Sam felt invincible, purely indestructible.

The woman was getting colder now and Sam knew he was killing her but the feeling made gave him told him not to care. He wanted more. Nothing was ever going to be good enough.

* * *

"Hi, excuse me. I'm wondering if you've seen a black impala with two tall guys stop by here at all in the last day or so." Terry asked the gas station register.

"You're going to have to be more specific, sir." the teenager said while popping his bubble gum at Terry.

Silently groaning, Terry took put a 50 dollar bill and slid it over to the boy.

"Do you remember now?" He said deeply.

"Sure do. They stopped here yesterday noon."

"Which way were the heading?" Terry asked immediately.

'hmm', the boy hummed. "You know, that bit is still a little fuzzy."

Groaning audibly this time, Terry gave the ignorant little shit another 50.

"oh yeah! They were driving towards Kansas." The teenager said with a shit eating grin.

Terry's face managed to mirror the same expression.

* * *

Police sirens woke Dean up and a shot of panic made him run to his guest bedroom window.

He saw the body bag straight away, then the neighbours surrounding a crime scene and then the two police vehicles.

"Dean, honey, Sam's gone." Missouri rushed through his door. "And they said the woman outside died of blood loss from a gash to her throat."

He visibly gulped. Dean was living in his nightmare. Why would Sam leave? Where did he run off to?

His heart was beating so dangerously fast. Missouri knew what was happening and a slight panic of her own built up in her stomach. Dean was about to have his first premature change. Today wasn't going to be easy.

"Dean! Come with me! We need to get you down to the basement. It's sound proof." Missouri shouted at him while pulling him along.

Dean's head was exploding. He could hear Missouri like he was underwater. All the muscles in his body were cramping, making it harder for him to walk and stand up straight.

What started off as butterflies in his stomach now felt like a swarm off killer bees trying to sting their way out of his body. His heart. Gosh, his heart was beating so fast. His organs felt like they were dissolving and his throat was already tired of the suppressed screams Dean was holing in.

Missouri guided Dean down the steps to the basement, hoping she could get there in time before it would be too late to move him safely. She half pushed, half dragged him the rest of the way until he was in the middle of the chilly basement room. By that time Dean was so tensed up, he couldn't help but pull himself into a fetal position on the cool tile ground.

She grabbed cushions and bottles of water to help him as much as she could. But her best wasn't going to help much did not at all. Right now all Missori could do was to hold Dean's head on her lap while his body started to seize and his eyes change from there normal green to a bright orange.

Dean's screams were deafening her. The sad thing about Dean prematurely changing is that it won't even be half as bad as the actual transformation itself. This couldn't even be classed as a taster.


End file.
